Interviewing Misha
by charming writer
Summary: Chat show host Ellen interviews Misha Collins about his TV role in Supernatural after season 9 episode 6 how he's evolved over the years, his relationship with the Winchester boys & my Charmed, fanfiction character Melissa Hale & her involvement friendship with him who's fit into the TV show through my stories plus how he's progressed from simple wannabe actor to super stardom.


**Interviewing Misha**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Misha Collins in any way although I'd like to if I could & I don't own "The Ellen De Generes" show as that belongs to Telepictures productions, WAD productions & distributed by Warner Bros Company. **

**Authors Note:**** Chat show host Ellen De Generes interviews Misha Collins about his TV role in Supernatural after season 9 episode 6 how he's evolved over the years, his relationship with the Winchester boys & my Charmed, fanfiction character Melissa Hale & her involvement friendship with him who's fit into the TV show through my stories plus how he's progressed from simple wannabe actor to super stardom. **

**Extra Note:**** Is not a real life interview just one made of by me purely entertainment purposes. **

The theme tune to Ellen played out over the show's title card as the cameras cut back to the studio after the 2 minute commercial break with the blonde chat show host talking to everyone upon her couch.

"Welcome back ladies & gentlemen. Now my next guest needs no introductions with guest roles In ER, CSI, NCIS & 24 this actor has certainly played a variety of roles over the years but the person everyone knows him for of course is his portrayal of the hapless angel Castiel from the CW'S "Supernatural".

The crowd of women in the room whoop & cheer at the sound of that.

"Which's now in its 9th season an excellent feet itself & a show I watch religiously myself. So without further ado I have the absolute pleasure of welcoming you onto my stage the brilliantly talented Misha Collins.

The tall dark haired man wearing blue striped shirt & light blue jeans plus white converses walked onto the set waving his right hand at the oncoming audience who cheered him as he came on & went over to Ellen who stood up & gave him a quick peck on the cheek after shaking his hands before sitting back down on the couch along with him.

"Hi there how're you doing?" Ellen asked Misha smiling who responding back smiled also with.

"Fine thank you Ellen yourself?"

"Great thanks." The woman said. "Now I gotta tell you Castiel the angel what a character."

"He certainly is." Misha stipulated.

"I mean the things he's been through over the years, the friendships he's made the, progression from simple angel to loveable character is quite amazing really." Ellen piped. "& to play that sorter person takes someone who can show a great range of things which I think you do brilliantly."

"Thank you." Misha baded, nodding his head smiling at the complement.

"& was the main reason I got into "Supernatural" I mean my partner Portia was raving about this show which I'd heard of but not really seen & about this complex type person which I had to look at so I did & it went from there actually & I couldn't wait for the next episode to see what happened to Castiel &."

"I know yeah the reaction about him from the fans was quite astonishing really as I was only staked to play him for 6 episodes & then he was goanna die at the end but about 3 episodes in the creators of "Supernatural" Eric Kripe & Mc G found out he was quite popular & thought hold on a sec we could actually go somewhere with this & so got the producers to redo the ending of the 10th episode in season 4 & had it Castiel lived which I'm eternally grateful for." The actor proclaimed.

"Well of course." Ellen, chide. "Because 5 seasons later your still here & there's still a lot of Castiel's story to be told & the fact he's human now season 9."

"Yeah" Misha nodded stating. "Which's really daunting for him 'cause now he's experiencing everything about humanity all at once like human emotions, going to the toilet, bathing, brushing his teeth & sleeping which Cass's never done before so to show that unfolding is new entirely when you've played the same type of person 5 years straight."

"Which's what, I'd like to start with actually." Ellen said. "I mean when we first meet him start of season 4 he was a warrior angel from heaven sent to rescue Dean Winchester from hell & then over the course of the season changed a lot through learning about things & starting to question his actions in like what am I doing? Is this the right thing?"

The scene where Castiel first meets Dean is shown behind on the big TV screen where the angel gives the "I'm the one who gripped you tight & raised you from perdition" speech.

"Exactly yeah" The man answered back. "When Castiel pulled Dean from the pit he was lost essentially & didn't know what he was doing other than what God told him & the fact he had to stop Lilith from breaking the 66 seals guarding his brother Lucifer's cage & then he starts behaving human like & acting differently which isn't normal angel behaviour that allows us as people to learn about our own humanity when you have someone with a blank state over them & get to experience it with him being the good & the bad stuff like becoming god thinking he's doing the right thing to save heaven, making up for that before been punished in purgatory, Naomi manipulating him, & his relationship with the Winchesters especially Dean."

"So true Misha I mean the fans reaction to Castiel's interaction Dean with has been phenomenally amazing." The woman opposite quipped.

"I completely agree." Misha affronted "When the producers first wrote them both together they didn't know what they'd started honestly & then after the episode was broadcast went online & fought out that people had started shipping them on fanfiction sites already which shocked them entirely making them think that's gotta be a good thing then."

"What do you think about Castiel & Dean personally?" Ellen asked him.

"I think they work really great together. I mean they bounce of incredibly well with each other."

A clip of season 8 episode 10 "Torn & Frayed" where Castiel & Dean question bandaged up man in the hospital beds shown on the big television screen.

"& the relationship they have over the years is beautiful really because it goes through everything about them Castiel seeing himself as Dean's protector & him seeing Dean as his mentor, Dean thinking of Cass as a brother & saying he's family then having that betrayed by the very person he admires to not trusting him afterwards & now been forced to let him go by Ezekiel & having the fans watch that & go through it with them is a testament in itself really including them shipping the 2 which I'm okay with so." Misha portrays.

"& then there's Melissa." The host continues on. "Piper Halliwell's future daughter from the "Charmed" series who came back originally to help her family destroy the Source before her Aunts Prue & Pheoebe were, killed."

"Of course yes." Misha laughed out aloud. "I mean what can, you say about the 2 of them other than the fact they've been through everything like Cass & Dean."

"& are not in a relationship even though looking at them you'd totally think they were." Ellen piped in. "I mean the dynamics between those 2."

"Well yeah there best friends who act like couples do but aren't ones despite what goes on between them.

A couple of fight scenes showing them offsetting one another show up on the TV screen behind.

"& what the writers & producers didn't know then was, was that they'd actually hit bull's-eye again in terms of interaction purposes like how with Castiel & Dean or that people would ship them together on fanfiction sites so soon after seeing them both so the people upstairs got a double whammy concerning ratings which went up afterwards."

"& the relationship between them & of between Castiel & Dean's similar but different to" Ellen sported.

"It is yes." Misha said. "Castiel & Dean share a profound bound because of what I said earlier on about the whole protector, mentor, family & getting Dean outta hell thing whereas Castiel thinks of Melissa more as a of kindred spirit being she's more in tune with him as a witch & being Christian goes to church & prays having that connection with him plus the fact Mel's music talented, can dance ballroom, is very intelligent, cares about people, is a kick ass fighter, & a former part time doctor 'n' music teacher & the way she acts around Castiel is different to Dean wherein they have intellectual conversations, she doesn't try to hook him up with every single woman or try to get him drunk like Dean would do 'cause of who he is despite the fact he was sent down to protect Melissa initially because of her getting visions from God of the 66 seals breaking being she had the gift foresight already."

Some of the things Misha said are, shown including various different scenes with Castiel & Dean before switching to him listening to Melissa play on the piano in the conservatory of Halliwell Manor in Charmed & then play guitar & sing at P3 another time, them walking in "Golden Gate Park" eating ice cream, watching an old movie together in her bedroom, her teaching Cass how to ballroom & playing Just Dance on Paige's Matthews Wii downstairs which Castiel both fails at miserably.

"& the other important thing being different between Mel & Dean is that Castiel loved the witch who didn't him cause' she cares more about him as the brother she never had besides Wyatt, Chris & her adopted brother Ryan who was in her own future than what she really thought of Cass as which many people told him different times of over the years including the demon Meg played by Rachel Miner who liked Castiel & probably would've had a relationship with him if Mel didn't exist."

Meg's shown saying that to in the last episode of her appearance in "Goodbye Stranger" 8x17 on screen.

"Which's a shame really" Ellen bade. "Considering Mel's bad luck with men & not keeping them because of her charmed responsibilities her & Castiel would probably make it if things were different although I did love watching the almost love triangle that went on between the 3 of them which I enjoyed immensely. I don't know about everyone here."

She pointed to the crowd who whooped & cheered at what she had said.

"No yeah it was great to portray that definitely." Misha directed. "& added more layers to Castiel as a, person obviously having him to choose who he'd go with which's a normal human thing but was also a weakness to because it showed he cared too much which's one of Cass's biggest problems. & now Mel & he have a baby daughter unexpectedly from the little incident that happened in purgatory whilst they were both there which Melissa gave up at birth before Castiel lost his grace & just found out about last week's episode whilst he was baby-sitting, her for his manager at the gas station he was working & living in that angered him slightly so now that's hanging over on their friendship although Lucy Hale who plays Melissa in Charmed does that so amazingly it's incredible to watch & a pleasure to work with how she brings over the emotions & shows that onscreen." The actor boded proficiently.

"Of course yeah" The woman nodded before continuing. "& we do have to talk about the voice 'n' trench coat before we wrap things up with one last questions ladies & gentlemen. The staple marks of Castiel."

Misha laughed out aloud as the crowd rang true with that response. "Yes."

"Did you have any input concerning those 2 things or was it left entirely down to the producers then?" Ellen questioned him.

"The trench coat was actually the team's idea modelled on "John Constantine" from the "Hellblazer" comic book series who wore the same type of overcoat Castiel's based on although another idea once was that he was goanna be like detective Columbo from the television show but they thought he was too hard hitting which they didn't want Castiel to be so that never happened there but the whole voice changing thing was my idea completely because Castiel's a warrior angel & I wanted him to commanding so I altered myself slightly to sound like that."

Laughing out again he, added. "But I forget sometimes when I get home from work that I am home & my wife Vicki has to remind me of it 'cause I talk to her & the kids with that voice still on & so have to take hot lemon water regularly 'cause I have lots of sore throats."

"So what now for Castiel then Misha?" Ellen quizzed him

"I'm not sure really." Her compatriot claimed. "As we only get the scripts a couple episodes before filming so I don't know what's in store future wise for Cass although he doesn't know Metatron's spells irreversible yet so hopefully he'll find out whether that's true or of Crowley lied & that Ezekiel's inside Sam also plus Mel & Cass getting back on an even keel as friends because despite what's happened over the years that's the one thing which's remained constant between them." "But either way whether he gets his grace back or not I like playing human Cass anyway so."

"Okay then well it's been a pleasure talking to Misha."

"Thank you Ellen." The man smiled saying shaking her hand.

"& long may Castiel live. Okay after the break we talk to actor Chris Hemsworth about his role in the out now released "Thor 2 the Dark World" & what it was like doing that so stayed tuned everyone & we'll be back in a sec.

The interval music started up again as the title card showed up again whilst the crowd cheered as Misha left & the cameras faded to the commercials.

The End.


End file.
